


Ranma no Half

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Thanks to some quick thinking on Ranma’s part he avoids being cursed by the jusenkyo springs. He still has to deal with crazy fiancées and males coming after him not only that but dealing with his father’s constant stupidity.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Ranma no Half

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chap 1 Jusenkyo and Poor Ryoga

Our hero Ranma Saotome was taken from his mother when he was young. Supposedly his father wanted to raise Ranma to be a man among men, and a tough martial artist. However he barely had Ranma a few months before he sold Ranma to a man for a bowl of rice and some fish. Of course he picked Ranma back up and ran off with him, cheating the man out of the food and son he promised.

This is what Ranma had as a father figure, a lazy man getting by on the fact he was sorta strong, and when things got tough he sold his son for food always steeling him back. He stole Ranma’s food telling him that if he didn’t want it stolen he would get stronger and keep him from taking it. Not only that he traumatized the boy a few times just so he could learn a few techniques.

Genma did let Ranma go to school, he was there a few years but soon Genma acquired debts and collectors came after him so he found a unique training ground and he dragged Ranma to it, pulling him out of school and taking him away from his friends.

Ranma and his father swim to China looking for the legendary training ground known as jusenkyo! They find it and meet the guide, who begins to tell them about the cursed springs. However Genma spoke no word of Chinese and cared not for the explanation of the springs. Ranma joined him on the poles. “Oh sirs what you doing, very bad you fall in springs!”

The older male is kicked into the spring of drowned panda, and to Ranma’s surprise his father comes out as a panda. “He fell into spring of drowned panda, very tragic tale of panda who drown in spring many years ago. Now anyone who falls into spring takes the body of a panda.”

Genma tried to kick Ranma into a spring, but all of Genma’s horrible treatment to him had Ranma’s reflexes sharp he blocked the kick and kicked off Genma and landed next to the jusenkyo guide. Genma being pissed off that he was cursed, grabs Ranma and tries to throw him into one of the springs.

“Oh sir you can’t do that, it is illegal to throw someone into cursed springs.” He said, and uses some hot water to revert Genma to normal.

“What?! He kicked me into the spring why isn’t he in trouble?”

“Hey!” Ranma gasped and punched his father forcing him to let him go.

“Well sir, you two no listen to my story and tried to use training grounds, what happened is accident. Now he is outside of training ground and you know story, to throw someone in knowing they be cursed is serious offense.”

“How serious?” he asks still contemplating it.

“Life in prison if they don’t execute for it since he your son.”

“Well I guess there’s no harm then right?” he laughed it off, like he didn’t just say he would tae a punishment to curse Ranma out of spite, if the punishment was easy enough. 

-x-

Ryoga Hibiki has been friends with Ranma since they were kids. The two worked together all through school making both their lives bearable. After so long Ryoga felt he was falling in love with Ranma. The pig tailed boy always stood beside him, helped him from getting lost on the way to school. He always kicked the ass of anyone who insulted him or tried to steal his bread. 

When he summoned up his courage to go tell him, he ran off to find him but sadly he got lost. By the time he made it to Ranma’s place Genma had already taken him away to china. He was heart broken at first, but he refused to give up!

He followed Ranma to Jusenkyo, he swore he wasn’t going to give up. “Ranma Saotome I love you!!!” he shouted from a cliff. He could just see Ranma smiling at him and embracing him. “I finally made it Ranma, now I will find you and confess my feelings!”

As he made his way searching for Ranma, he was suddenly kicked into one of the cursed springs by a panda. Ryoga gasped as he fell into the water, he choked and coughed and came out as a little black pig. He makes his way out of the spring only to be found by said panda.

He’s taken to the guide to be made into dinner. When he was dropped into the boiling water, he changed back into a man. Ryoga sprang out naked, his body flushed from the heat. “Hey you no pig you man!”

Ryoga shook in embarrassment and ran out naked. Tears streamed down his cheeks. ‘How can Ranma love me now, I’m a freak!!!’ he hid in the bushes, and hugged his legs to his chest. He cried as he imagined his new life of hell.

“Is that you Ryoga?” he heard and looked back and saw Ranma. “What happened to you?”

“Ranma?” he looked at him like he was the only salvation in the world. “Oh Ranma!” he launched himself against Ranma and embraced him, crying into his chest.

The pigtailed boy holds his naked friend. “It’s okay I got ya.” He rubs his back soothingly and waits for him to calm down.

Ryoga finally calms down but he doesn’t leave Ranma’s embrace. “I’m so happy I found ya.”

“You came all the way to China for me?” he nodded. Ranma smiled and tilted his chin up. “You really are something special Ryoga.”

Ryoga blushed, as they stared into each other’s eyes. Ranma drew closer and closer till their lips were just an inch apart. The lost boy took the final step and kissed Ranma’s lips.

The two closed their eyes and just basked in the pleasure of the kiss. It was Ryoga who broke it, realizing he had to tell him something before things continued. “Ranma…I have to tell you smething…you see I fell into one of the cursed springs here at jusenkyo. I’m not a man anymore, I’m a freak!”

Ranma wasn’t gonna here it and he slapped his firm rear. Ryoga gasped and looked at him in surprise. “Listen to me Ryoga, it doesn’t matter what you turn into, your not a freak you are a man!” his hand reached down and took hold of his hard 7 inch long cock. He pumped him, and turned Ryoga into a moaning mess.

His other hand spread Ryoga’s cheeks and began teasing his hole. His middle finger worked into him, thrusting in and out much to Ryoga’s joy. “Ah yes Ranma, I love you Ranma!”

Ranma smiled, and he licked his ear. “I love you to.” Ryoga’s mind swam with joy.

“If this is a dream please god don’t let me wake up!”

“This is no dream.” He added a second finger and searched out Ryoga’s sweet spot. When his fingers brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves his back arched, and he moaned loudly.

His cock started weeping, and Ranma worked his prostate rubbing that spot harder and harder. “Ranma!!” he cried out as he came shooting his seed all over.

He slumped against the pig tailed boy, he fisted Ranma’s shirt and just took in his scent and warmth. He felt the boy’s arousal, but he was also exhausted. “Ranma I want to help relieve you.” He said, but Ranma shook his head.

“You’ve had a long day, let’s just rest for now.” Ryoga didn’t complain, he just loved Ranma more. Of course it started to rain and Ranma saw Ryoga’s cursed form.

The little black pig looked down in shame. Ranma just chuckled and scooped him up. “Ryoga, your are just to cute.”

To be continued…

Preview

Ranma and Ryoga visit an amazon village, and Ryoga gets a rival for Ranma’s attention. Who knew amazons could be so crazy!

End preview


End file.
